


В хрустальном гробу покоится принц

by Asvang



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Для него велели сделать стеклянный гроб: сверкающий утренней росой, прозрачный, как горный ручей.





	В хрустальном гробу покоится принц

Для него велели сделать стеклянный гроб: сверкающий утренней росой, прозрачный, как горный ручей. Под замк _о_ м, высеченным из мрамора, упокоилась его красота: вечная, незыблемая, ослепительная – недосягаемая. Белые волосы разметались по бархату, тонкие пальцы сложены на груди, золотые кольца – огненные искры. Мёртвый принц, скованный смертью, затмил робкий лунный свет, и даже солнце, трепеща, таилось в тенях. Его не тронули ни гниль, ни время: на скулах – благородная бледность, губы алы, словно кровь, а вьющиеся пряди серебрятся январским льдом.

Гроб тот оплетал грозный терновник: могучий, острый, голодный – на шипах его испускали дух бабочки и мелкие звери, северный ветер накалывал на них весёлых воздушных фей, а птицы не могли взлететь, ранив крылья. Воины в тяжёлых доспехах, королевичи на необузданных скакунах, властители необъятных царств – пытались прорубить путь сквозь преграды, дотла выжечь гибельный лес, магией развеять его над морем. Канули в бездну, заблудились на перекрёстках, в ведьминых кругах: а принц, говорят, румян – не дышит ли?..

Его гроб – на вершине скалы, в паутине цепей, крестов и рун; эхо отражает их звон над лугами, озёрами и реками, в деревнях и сёлах. Ему вторят волки, жадно ревут медведи, лисы снуют у костров с пламенем на хвостах. У изб здесь дубовые двери, к порогу прибита полынь: от тварей, соблазнившихся человеческой плотью. У девиц – жёсткие воротники под самое горло, молитвенники в карманах, связки чеснока на запястьях. Сторож прячет под сюртуком осиновый кол. А с горизонта туманом скользит вязкий сумрак. В таверне – тишина, топоры снимают со стен, спускают голодных собак.

Одинокий охотник в чёрном плаще оглаживает рукоять двуручного меча. В кармане у него – королевский указ, на поясе – кошель, полный монет. Он пьёт дешёвый эль, платит за скудный ужин и, кивнув хозяину, растворяется в беззвёздной ночи. Крестьяне сокрушённо отворачиваются к пустым кружкам: «Не ходил бы ты, – шепчет кто-то. – Не вернёшься ведь».

Ночь скалится воспалёнными дёснами: тот, кто жаждет смерти, всегда возвращается.


End file.
